White suits you better
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Sus dedos rozaron la cadena que colgaba de su muñeca y una flecha se tensó sobre su arco. Quizá fuera una ilusión, pero le pareció atisbar un leve brillo en la mirada del Espada al ver preparada la flecha que le apuntaba. Ulquiorra/Ishida AU yaoi lime


**Pues nada, aquí vuelvo con otro fic, esta vez de la tabla supersticiones en la comunidad de LJ Crack and Roll, donde tengo la claim de Ulquiorra Schiffer. Como cada tema tiene que ser con una pareja distinta (y pareja crack), esta vez le ha tocado a Ishida. El tema es "Amarillo en la ropa". Ya dije hace tiempo que iba a escribir un Ulquiorra/Ishida lo que pasa es que hasta ahora no he podido terminarlo. Lo empecé hace siglos, pero mejor comento las cositas al final.**

**Es un poquito AU. Con eso me refiero a que la idea del fic me surgió hace mucho, cuando aún no había sido la pelea entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo, por lo que entonces Ishida y Ulquiorra aún no se conocían (luego ya sabemos que sí, que se llegan a conocer) pero quise mantener la idea original así que no lo he cambiado y por eso digo que es un ligero AU.**

**Hay un poquito de lime al final, pero vamos, muy ligero creo yo. Y claro, Ulquiorra/Ishida es yaoi, así que si no te gusta el yaoi, no sigas leyendo (aunque también digo que el yaoi que tiene el fic es muy poquito XD)**

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Ishida

**Ratin****g:** T

**Género:** General, romance

**Advertencias:** ligero AU, yaoi, lime

**Notas:** escrito para la tabla supersticiones, tema "Amarillo en la ropa" de la comunidad Crack and Roll (Livejournal)

**Palabras:** 1643

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo y yo no gano nada haciendo esto, por desgracia para mí.

Pues nada, espero que os guste ;)

WHITE SUITS YOU BETTER

Desde que salió del instituto, intuyó que aquel no iba a ser un buen día. Uryû Ishida no estaba acostumbrado a los colores vivos, más bien era una persona de blancos, grises, negros, colores neutros en general, azul como mucho. Y esa era la razón por la que se sentía bastante incómodo llevando una camiseta amarilla.

Se sentía el objetivo de todas las miradas, aunque sólo fuera una ilusión, porque para su gusto, aquel amarillo era demasiado llamativo. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Orihime al hacerla? Si de verdad tenía intención de regalarle esa prenda desde el primer momento ¿por qué elegir el amarillo?

Al principio tuvo la impresión de que tal vez el destinatario original había sido Ichigo, o incluso Chad, quien era del gusto de ese tipo de colores, pero en cuanto Orihime le tendió la prenda con una sonrisa, amorosamente envuelta en un papel de flores y un lazo verde, tuvo que recriminarse el haber sido tan mal pensado.

Aceptó el regalo y disimuló como pudo el escalofrío que le produjo cuando la muchacha le apremió para que se lo probara antes de salir del taller de costura. Le quedaba perfecta, con lo que se disipó cualquier duda acerca de que podría ser otra persona en quien Orihime había pensado al coserla.

No podía culparla. Desde que regresaron de Hueco Mundo, la joven parecía querer olvidar el trauma sufrido dedicándose enteramente al colorido y a los motivos alegres.

De este modo, Ishida regresaba a casa, y aunque agradecido por el detalle de su amiga, no podía evitar desear llegar cuanto antes y quitarse de encima aquel horror.

Pero a mitad de camino, algo sucedió. Y fue instantáneo asociarlo con la horrible camiseta. Venía sintiéndose incómodo, como si presintiera algo y entonces recordó que en algunos sectores estaba bastante extendida la creencia de que llevar ropa de color amarillo traía mala suerte.

Uryû no era supersticioso, pero algo le decía que nada de aquello habría sucedido si Orihime hubiese escogido otro color para su regalo.

Ante él, en medio de Karakura y a plena luz del día, un Espada hizo acto de presencia. Aunque algo inquieto por la inesperada intrusión, se dispuso a prepararse para plantarle cara. En principio parecía una cuestión de azar que el Arrancar hubiera aparecido justo cuando él iba pasando por allí, o más bien, una cuestión de suerte o mala suerte, según se mirara.

Hacía algunos meses que había concluido la batalla entre Aizen y la Sociedad de Almas, saldándose con la muerte del villano y sus más inmediatos secuaces. Sin embargo, algunos Espada permanecieron con vida en Hueco Mundo. Habían quedado desprovistos de su líder y a no ser hubieran trazado un nuevo plan de dominación mundial por su cuenta, no tenían motivos para considerarlos una amenaza inminente. No obstante, la vigilancia de Karakura y, especialmente aquellos que habían estado implicados en la batalla, siguió siendo una prioridad para la Sociedad de Almas, alerta a cualquier intromisión de nivel Espada en la ciudad.

Uryû no había llegado a conocer personalmente a aquel Espada que tenía frente a él, pero por las descripciones que había oído podía asegurar que se trataba de Ulquiorra Schiffer, aquel que había sido responsable del secuestro de Inoue y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga. Era posible que hubieran vuelto a por ella de nuevo y la responsabilidad de sabotear cualquiera que fuera el plan que había llevado al Arrancar hasta Karakura ahora recaía en sus manos.

Aunque sabía que sería sólo temporalmente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que algún representante de la Sociedad de Almas hiciera acto de presencia tras haber sido detectada la intrusión de un Hollow de gran nivel. Y Uryû sabía que aquel era uno de los Espada más poderosos, el Espada número Cuatro, de rango y poder mucho más elevado que el de los Espada a los que se había enfrentado en ocasiones anteriores.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su arco y asegurarse de que no había muchos transeúntes susceptibles de recibir algún daño. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntar al Espada cuales eran sus intenciones cuando dos Shinigami se materializaron en el lugar.

Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la décimo primera división y Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la sexta división. Nada más y nada menos que dos capitanes. Eso le dio a Uryû la certeza de la gravedad del asunto. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto por, no sólo no haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada, sino porque viendo la clase de apoyo envidada por la Sociedad de Almas su presencia allí resultaba de lo más innecesaria.

Un solo Espada frente a dos capitanes y un Quincy. Desde luego no pintaba ser una lucha en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, en seguida quedó claro que no pretendían convertir aquello en una carnicería, no pensaban luchar todos a la vez contra el intruso.

Ambos capitanes se adelantaron, dejando a Ishida en un discreto y olvidado segundo plano. Una mueca de júbilo cruzaba el rostro de Kenpachi, en anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, su zanpakutô destelló al ser desenvainada en una fracción de segundo. Fue Byakuya quien habló primero, con gesto sereno y sin tomar en consideración al joven Quincy, a quien ni siquiera pidió su opinión ni explicación alguna sobre su presencia.

-La Sociedad de Almas considera esta incursión como un ultraje. Es nuestro deber acabar con cualquier individuo que pueda considerarse una amenaza. Estás en tu derecho de elegir a tu último oponente, Arrancar –anunció el capitán Kuchiki.

Ulquiorra permaneció impasible, sin que las palabras de mal augurio parecieran afectarle. Evaluó con la mirada a ambos Shinigami para, finalmente, detenerse en la figura que permanecía muda unos metros más atrás.

-El Quincy –respondió el Espada.

Los músculos se le tensaron al verse involucrado de repente. La sorpresa hizo que tardara unos segundos en materializar su arco. Sus ojos, abiertos por el asombro al inicio, trataron de concentrarse en su inminente contrincante, pero rápidamente se tornaron una fina línea bajo el ceño fruncido al oír la risotada del capitán Zaraki.

-¡Qué cobarde! ¿Es que nos tienes tanto miedo que prefieres elegir al más débil? –dijo el capitán de la undécima división-. No creas que vas a salir vivo de ésta. Cuando acabes con él, tendrás que enfrentarte con uno de nosotros, lo único que harás es alargar tu agonía.

Ishida se sintió muy molesto, tanto por las palabras de Kenpachi, como por el leve resoplido con el que Byakuya secundó silenciosamente sus palabras. Había quedado claro que le consideraban poco más que un artículo de decoración. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ulquiorra se manifestó.

-No estoy eligiendo al más débil, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy eligiendo al único que podría matarme –dijo el Cuarto Espada.

Los dos capitanes se giraron hacia el aludido, dejando el camino libre entre éste y el Espada, aunque en sus rostros se veía reflejado claramente que pensaban que la elección se debía a un acto de cobardía más que a un reto suscitado por el peligro.

Sin embargo, Ishida lo comprendió al instante. Sus dedos rozaron la cadena que colgaba de su muñeca derecha y en seguida una flecha se tensó sobre su arco. Su ceño seguía fruncido pero esta vez por un motivo muy diferente al de la indignación anterior. Quizá fuera una ilusión, pero le pareció atisbar un brillo de emoción en la mirada del Espada al ver preparada la flecha que le apuntaba.

Tal vez el Espada, en lugar de usar el verbo matar, debería haber utilizado el verbo aniquilar. Era mucho más apropiado.

* * *

Algún tiempo después quedó confirmado que ese era el concepto que había rondado la mente de Ulquiorra en aquel momento.

La cruz Quincy era el único elemento que adornaba la desnudez del joven la mayoría de las veces. Le agarraba de las muñecas cuando las embestidas casi le empotraban contra la pared mientras él se sujetaba con las piernas enlazadas en su cintura. Cuando descendía para bordear con la lengua el agujero de Hollow en la base de su cuello y hacerle estremecer. Cuando nunca le dejaba clavarle las uñas en la espalda porque no podía deshacerse del peso sobre su cuerpo y la firmeza de aquellas manos que aprisionaban las suyas por encima de su cabeza. Cuando se besaban hasta quedar sin aliento o cuando el sudor se acumulaba en su espalda causado por la fricción de aquel cuerpo frío que por instantes se volvía cálido.

Cuando descansaba sobre su pecho y su mano reposaba sobre el número cuatro tatuado en su piel blanca. Seguramente fuera una sensación parecida a la que él sentía al rozar esa porción de piel. Letal.

Rara vez intercambiaban palabras, pero el roce de los dedos de Ulquiorra entorno a su muñeca bastaba para decir mucho más que lo que su voz pudiera transmitir. La cruz Quincy siempre enredada en sus dedos. Era jugar con fuego, era tener entre sus manos y entre sus piernas, a lo único capaz de aniquilar su alma.

Era un juego morboso y sádico.

Uryû se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con lo primero que encontró.

-El blanco te sienta mejor –dijo Ulquiorra.

Ishida no dijo nada. Tampoco sabía muy bien a qué se refería, aunque se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba sobre sus hombros no era su habitual traje de Quincy, blanco, por cierto, sino la chaqueta del Espada. No quiso pararse a pensar si aquella frase iba con alguna segunda intención o alguna extraña invitación a la que no iba a acceder. Lo que sí recordó en ese momento fue la camiseta amarilla que le había regalado Orihime y en lo mucho que cambió su vida aquel día.

Si le había traído buena o mala suerte, de momento aún no podía saberlo.

* * *

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado jejeje. A ver, como ya he dicho antes, la idea surgió antes de que tuviera lugar la pelea entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo, cuando aún Ishida y Ulquiorra no se conocían. También en aquel entonces estaba temiendo que Byakuya y Kenpachi se unieran a Ichigo para luchar contra Ulquiorra. Ya sabemos que esto no sucedió pero tenía ya la idea de juntar a esos dos en tándem antes de que hayan aparecido juntos en el manga en los últimos capítulos. Así que sips, no me he copiado de los últimos capítulos para juntar a Kenpachi y Byakuya, fue casualidad.**

**Otra cosa es que en principio el fic iba a ser un drabble sólo con la parte del final, o sea, el lime, pero quise meter un poco de más explicación. Que sí, que no se explica cómo acaban juntos Ulquiorra e Ishida (tampoco esa era la intención del drabble original) pero sí quise meter algo que diera a entender el por qué Ulquiorra elige a Ishida. Tengo un kink bastante extraño con ese tema y me parece muy interesante usarlo a la hora de abordar esta pareja. El hecho de que un Quincy sea capaz de aniquilar totalmente un alma de Hollow y que a Ulquiorra le de morbo ese detalle, jojojojo. También hice un fanart sobre eso, podéis verlo en mi LJ.**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios aunque sea un fic un poco raro XD.**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Ak**


End file.
